A Tale Of Two Packs
by Xx Fan Of a Fan xX
Summary: Love, War, and Friendships. Will all take place in Aleu's future. her quest from Nome was only the beginning, this is now the true test of leadership, love and judgement. Can Aleu be the leader she was born to be or will she fail?


**Chapter 1: New Lands**

There the wolves stood watching the home they once knew drift further and further away. A tan wolf stood there watching as the silhouette of her father disappeared from sight. "Are you okay Aleu"? asked a friendly but stern voice. The tan wolf turned and smiled. "Yeah, just nervous." said Aleu. The wolf sitting behind her was dark brown with white running under his stomach. "I don't believe I caught your name." said Aleu. The wolf laughed nervously, "My name is Taku." said the wolf. "Nice to meet you Taku," Aleu said with a smile. The northern lights started to glow over them from the night sky. Aleu and Taku both looked up and watched the lights. "Pretty night huh?" Taku asked still looking up at the glowing lights. "Yeah, it is," Aleu said with a yawn. Taku then looked at Aleu and knew she was tired. "You should get some rest, me and the rest of the pack will keep watch for land," Taku offered. Aleu looked at Taku and smile. "Are you sure?" Aleu asked as she laid down. Taku nodded as he looked down at Aleu. "Okay, wake me up when we reach land," Aleu asked as she laid down her head down. Taku nodded before heading over to the edge of the ice patch.

Aleu sleep was interrupted when she heard someone say her name. "Aleu." said a voice. Her right ear twitched but she simply ignored it. "Awaken Aleu, daughter of Balto and Jenna." said the voice. Aleu's eyes flashed open and she sat straight up. Standing in front of her was a large white wolf. "W… Who are you?" asked Aleu before noticing that everyone else was gone. "Where are my friends?" asked Aleu. The white wolf simply stood there. "Answer me"! yelled Aleu. "I assure you they are still here." said the white wolf. "What do you want from me?" asked Aleu. "I have come to tell you something of great importance child." said the white wolf. "I am not a child." growled Aleu. "Indeed you aren't, however the question of whether or not you will endure the task ahead still remains." said the white wolf. "Task?" asked Aleu who tilted her head in confusion. "When you left Nome your quest began." said the white wolf. "I know who I am now." said Aleu. The white wolf smiled and said, "Child that was not your quest. That was merely the beginning. You are to play a role in the survival of the pack." said the white wolf. Aleu closed her eyes and shook her head, "This is crazy, this is just a dream." said Aleu. "You aren't alone, your friends will be by your side every step of the way. You just need to follow the signs." said the white wolf. "Signs? What signs?" asked Aleu. "The lost brother. The brown wolf. The steel jaws. The man. Family. These are the signs that will guide you on your journey." said the white wolf. "How will I know? I don't think I can do this." said Aleu. "You can, trust yourself and let your ancestors guide you." said the white wolf. Before Aleu could say anything someone called her name and the white wolf vanished.

"Aleu," Taku said as he gently pushed Aleu's side. Aleu woke up and looked at Taku, still feeling tired from her slumber. "Are we here?" Aleu asked with yawn. "Yes, we're home," Taku said with a smile. "Alright," Aleu said as she stood up from the ice. The pack then got off the ice and looked around. They found themselves in a beach near a forest. "Looks almost like home," said a young grey wolf. "But it is our new home," Taku spoke up as he looked at the young grey wolf. "Home sweet home," Aleu thought as she took a step closer to the forest. Aleu's thoughts came rushing in about the white wolf and what she had to say about Aleu's new task. "What did she mean about that stuff?" Aleu thought to herself. "Hey Aleu?" Taku asked breaking Aleu out of her thoughts. Aleu turned and looked at Taku. "Yes?" Aleu asked now looking at Taku in the eyes. "What should we do now?" Taku asked.

Aleu smiled and looked at the rest of the pack who were eagerly awaiting instruction. "We need to find a source of food and water." said Aleu. "Easier said than done, looks like there are some moose tracks in the snow. I can perhaps get there scent if you give me some time." said a dark brown wolf. "That would be a start." said Aleu. The wolf nodded and began sniffing around. "Wait, I don't believe I caught your name." said Aleu. "It's Lara, I'm related to lover boy over there." said the wolf as she pointed to Taku who looked embarrassed. "I am not"! he yelped. Aleu gave him a confused look and shook her head. "Anyway, after that we need to find a place to put down roots." said Aleu. "I can help with that." said Taku who seemed eager to change the subject. "Alright, we're going to need a place that can house multiple wolves." said Aleu. "This time make sure it doesn't have any rats." snickered Lara. "It was one time." groaned Taku. "Hey Aleu, I got something. They went north not too long ago." said Lara. "What are the odds of us catching them?" asked Aleu. "If we get moving we can still catch them." said Lara. "Alright then, let's get a move on." said Aleu. "Wait, I smell something else. Something else is hunting the moose." said Lara. "What is it?" asked Aleu. Lara's ears perked up and her eyes widened. There was a loud howling sound. She turned to Aleu and said, "Wolves."

**XxFan Of a Fan xX A/N: Hello everyone! we're back and better than before! Kaltag will still be finished and everyone but we wanted to give you something to read in the meantime. hope you all enjoyed this as much as we did making it! And we will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
